Seven Mistakes
by xxxFernmist's Lullabyxxx
Summary: Seven mistakes is it. Seven little mistakes is all you need to ruin everything. The first, only self-approval, that starts it off. The most harmless of all. The next five just progress your anger. They build up that one mistake. The last one that should always be avoided. The last, hate only described as Wrath. But what could it ruin, something as innocent as a few mistakes?
1. Chapter 1: Pride and Humilty

**Chapter 1 – Pride and Humility**

Thornbreeze flicked his tail as he stretched, unsheathing his claws. He grinned at the pretty white she-cat before him, his icy-blue eyes sparking. His brown pelt was tugged gently by a warm breeze as it blew past the two warriors.

She was thin and lithe, and she just smiled nervously at him. Her warm amber eyes were thoughtful, while her usually smooth fur was being buffeted by the wind, making it messy and ruffled, "So you want to race? Um, sure. I could always improve my speed, I guess. We need to make it quick though. I need to get those Juniper Berries to Sunbreeze and Sweetpaw. They're running low…" the she-cat mused, sounding a bit unsure as she flicked her tail toward the herbs at the roots of the nearby tree. She was always happy to learn or improve, but she sounded indecisive. She also didn't like to be competitive, and she always complemented others and their accomplishments, so this was a rare opportunity, getting to compare Thornbreeze's own skill to hers.

Thornbreeze thought it was dumb. You had to strive to be best, and that's what made him a great warrior. He didn't like to be rude and boast though, like Darkflame did. He was loyal and strong, and his female counter-part, Brookspirit, in front of him was, too, just not quite as much.

Warriors had to compare themselves to others in order to get better; otherwise they would have no inspiration. He still respected his best friend's opinion though. She thought her way was right, so she could continue living like that if she chose, too. It just wasn't anything Thornbreeze would do.

Thornbreeze cut off his own thoughts, shaking his head, to rid his head of them. They were wasting daylight. He extended his paw toward the line he had scratched into the dirt and began to speak.

"We'll start here. We'll race to that oak tree over there," he flicked his tail toward the towering tree before continuing, "and then we come back here. Whichever one of us wins gets first pick of fresh-kill from the pile," he explained, "Simple, right?"

Brookspirit thought about it for a few heartbeats, and then nodded, "I guess that's fine. You say when."

Thornbreeze readied himself, bunching his muscles. He laid his ears back and took a deep breath, "Go!" he yowled and immediately set off, kicking dirt up in the air behind him. He pushed hard off the ground with each stride, slamming his paws into the ground each time they came in contact. He already saw Brookspirit out of the corner of his eye though and she was right beside him, having easily matched his speed, with her white fur coated in bits of dirt, most likely what he had kicked up at the start.

She barely touched the ground with her paws, making her look like she was floating, her streaming fur like wings. She didn't make a sound, unlike Thornbreeze, and her soft, relaxed gaze didn't even flicker to the tom. She was focused solely on the tree. She passed him with ease, but she didn't seem to be trying to beat him.

Thornbreeze frowned and began to take larger stride, almost leaping through the air as he stretched his paws out, then pulling them in again. He had heard that's what one of the ancient cats did. They weren't a Clan, but they had still existed, according to the legends. He stumbled a bit as he tried it out, so as soon as she was ahead of Brookspirit again, he sprinted normally again. He was at the tree by then, so her curved sharply around it, heading back to the line. He passed his friend and flicked her shoulder with his tail, teasing. He reached it and nearly collapsed. He hadn't realized how much energy he had been using. He pulled in a few deep breaths and coughing a bit, trying to recover from the sprint.

Brookspirit joined him soon after, "Are you okay? We should get back to camp and eat." She offered her shoulder for him to lean on, but he just shook his head, standing on unsteady paws, refusing.

"I'm _fine_, and I still get first pick," he reminded her, and grinned back at the she-cat as he led the way to camp, trying to hide how tired he was. He had beaten her, but he couldn't stop his efforts now.

**(I'll probably be posting the next chapter today, or at least after I get some feedback on this one. I want to give you a chance to critique it. ^^' It's probably not the best thing I've written… at all… but you tell me, since I'm terrible at judging my own work. Also, you wouldn't believe how many times I had to correct 'Thronbreeze'… Oh, and this is for the Warriors Challenge Forum. The challenge is Seven Sins, and it was set up by Smokestream. I was given Thornbreeze as my main cat and he had to commit each sin. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and please review. As usual positive and negative feedback is fine, just no flaming, please.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Gluttony and Temperance

**Chapter 2 – Gluttony and Temperance**

Thornbreeze kept his pace steady, despite his legs screaming at him to rest. Several of their Clan mates tried to catch his attention, most likely to tell him pointless things about their day. but he was blinded by hunger and tire.

_Great_,Thornbreeze thought to himself as he glared at the fresh-kill pile, as if it would put more prey on it. There were only three pitiful little pieces sitting there, their cloudy eyes dull. Everyone else must have already eaten and left the two measly pieces: two voles and a squirrel.

Thornbreeze cursed under his breath. He normally had a wider choice when he got prey, but he just shrugged it off, picking up both vole, which looked plump and fresh. The squirrel looked far too thin and bony, as if it had dropped dead from starvation in front of whoever caught it. He was sure Brookspirit would be fine with the small portion. She had a nice mouse that morning, so she wouldn't need much. He trotted over to the ledge, the voles swinging carelessly in his teeth, bumping each other, and sat in the shade, ready to dig into the prey. He couldn't sit anywhere else. It was really hot, even though the sun was setting, and the warriors' den was stuffy and ruined the taste of any prey eaten there. The shadow the ledge made was nice and cool. A great place to eat.

He watched as Brookspirit stared down at the squirrel for a bit, picked it up, and padded towards him. He smiled up at her, but she began to turn away as she reached him.

"Hey, why do have two voles?" she asked, tilting her head, "Is someone else going to eat with you?"

Thornbreeze shook his head, "Of course not. I'm hungry, so I got two. It'll be fine. Almost everyone has already eaten, anyways."

Brookspirit looked like she wanted to correct him, but she couldn't for some reason so she just sighed and turned around, "I'm going to go by the nursery. Sootwhisper will need something to eat if she's going to produce milk for the kits. I'll be right back," she explained through the red and brown fur, then turned completely around and sprinted toward the nursery, holding the prey gently between her teeth. Then, she disappeared through the entrance.

Thornbreeze shook his head. It was nice to give the queens something you didn't need, but downright desperate to look for attention like that, especially when the warriors needed it to stay healthy. Brookspirit needed that prey, and she didn't even know if Sootwhisper was hungry, but she was going to give it to her anyways. Sometimes she just didn't make great choices.

The queens just sat in the nursery, complaining about their kits, but warriors like Thornbreeze worked hard, fighting and hunting, for everyone else. The warriors deserved the prey they caught, and if there was anything left over, the elders and queens could have it. He respected the Warrior Code, but at some times it didn't make any sense to him!

He snorted, wrapping up his thoughts, and began to devour the vole, savoring the taste he might have missed out on had he given it up. Generosity wasn't always the way to go, so he didn't hesitate to finish it before Brookspirit even left the nursery. It had barely even done anything to satisfy his hunger, but there was no more prey to eat on the fresh-kill pile, and he was far too tired to go hunting.

He yawned and stood, heading toward the warriors' den. He was about to enter the den when he heard Brookspirit call to him, her eyes bright as usual. He ignored her though. He was far too tired, so she could wait until morning to talk. It was late anyway, so she would be heading to her nest soon, too. He noticed the warriors' den was empty when he entered, but didn't mind it. It just meant he would have more peaceful sleep. He flopped down in the nest and stretched, then fell asleep easily, comfortable on the pad of feathers and leaves he had found and brought to his nest. He quietly growled when he barely heard the sound of paw-steps enter the den, as well as Brookspirit's soft voice. He tried to block them out, closing his eyes tighter than they already were. The darkness was welcoming as it fell over his senses like a veil, allowing nothing and no-one to interrupt his rest.

(Yeah, it still looks really short… Hm. Well there's not a lot to write about when someone commits something as common as a sin. Wow, I feel bad now. My excuses suck. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Review if you can, and positive or negative feedback is welcome (I feel really repetitive saying this every time I write something, but I guess it's sort of like a signature/reminder thing…?) but no flaming please!)


	3. Chapter 3: Sloth and Zeal

**Chapter 3 – Sloth and Zeal**

The long night's sleep was just the usual. No dreams, no interruptions, and, well, not feeling completely rested in the morning.

Thornbreeze yawned as he stretched in his nest, his eyes still half-closed. His legs were aching, still tired from yesterday, so he decided to try and sleep again. From the bright lights filtering in through the entrance and the small gaps in the ceiling and walls, it was probably around sun-high, but there were plenty of warriors still in the camp, so one sleeping in a while wouldn't make a difference. Besides, he had earned the rest, being a good warrior.

Brookspirit was near-by, curled up in a ball in her nest. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, and her white ears twitched as she slept. She emitted soft, quiet snores that were barely audible, and she looked so peaceful as she slept.

His eyes fell closed easily, and he didn't bother to even curl up, since his nest was big enough for him to be mostly stretched out. He flattened his ears, blocking out any sounds that would make him lose sleep.

Well, that didn't last long. He hadn't even gotten to sleep before the rustling of branches forming the den, made his eyes snap open. He looked up, expecting a nosy apprentice that wanted to explore, like Beetlepaw and his sister Featherpaw. It turned out to be the black senior warrior Firestrike. His bright-ginger paws crushed the few leaves that had somehow fallen all the way to the bottom of the hollow and drifted into the den. He gave Thornbreeze a hard look, "Why aren't you up already? It's almost sun-high and the first sun-high patrol has left, Thornbreeze." There was a hint of frustration in his voice, and he sounded angry, as well.

Thornbreeze couldn't seem to get in a comfortable position in his nest as nervousness settled in, "Well, I'm really tired from yesterday, and we have plenty of warriors, so I thought-"

"You though you could sleep in?"

"Well, um… Yeah." Thornbreeze confirmed, doing his best to look the warrior in the eyes.

Firestrike sighed and called Brookspirit's name. Her eyes snapped open and she stood quickly, gathering herself. Her eyes didn't droop even slightly, "Did I sleep in? I'm so sorry!" She flattened her ears back, looking embarrassed.

Firestrike chuckled slightly, and glanced at Thornbreeze, as if to say, _"_This _is how you should act." _He padded up to her, putting a paw on her tail, which was flicking nervously, "Don't worry. The sun-high patrol hasn't left yet, and they could use another warrior.

Brookspirit nodded, murmuring yet another sorry before dashing outside and calling for the patrol to wait up.

Firestrike turned to Thornbreeze, his amber gaze hard again, "You should try being more like her, kid," he whipped his tail past Thornbreeze's nose as he turned around, causing the lazy tom's whiskers to quiver. He pushed through the entrance without another word, leaving Thornbreeze in the quiet, empty den alone.

_Whatever, _he thought before flopping back down into the nest, yawning as he closed his eyes, glad to be at rest again.

**(Okay, now that I've put my other story on hiatus, I've gotten a lot of this done. I have the rest of the chapters ready, and I REALLY want to get them out there, so I'm probably going to release two a day. Don't expect this for other stories, but I really want to make up for not posting and temporarily stopping a story, so I'm going to go ahead and do this for once. Also, if you notice mistakes in the next few chapters. I'm really sorry. I'm a bit tired and out of it, and I don't really have a beta-reader at the moment. ^^' If you like it (or even if you don't) and have a chance, please review and tell me what you think; only if you want to of course! Any type of review is appreciated but no flaming and no rude comments, please. I hope you enjoyed! And yes I realize this note is almost as long as the chapter. )**


	4. Chapter 4: Greed and Generosity

**Chapter 4 – Greed and Generosity**

Blood dripped into the tom's eyes, blurring his vision as he dashed back to camp. Slightly larger scratches brushed foliage, making them sting. They began splitting open more, causing him to cringe and let out a short, silent whimper. He ducked under the entrance tunnel, and skidded down the path into the hollow, spraying the underlying cats with dirt and sand. He made a sharp turn toward the medicine den, where Autumncloud was treating Brookspirit, who has been injured pretty badly. She had several large scratches, as well as what Echostar was afraid was a broken lower fore-leg.

WindClan had attacked after Thornbreeze's leader, Echostar, had refused to give them larger hunting grounds. During the battle, Echostar had sent Thornbreeze back to camp, saying he wasn't fit to fight with his wounds. Now, he had to get his wounds treated so he could get back out there.

Autumncloud glanced up, seeing Thornbreeze. She flicked her tail, signaling for him to stop, "Yes?"

He skidded to a halt and took a few breaths before speaking, "Need to get back out… Echostar sent me back… Quick…"

Autumncloud looked back to Rosedust, "I have to heal the other warriors, too," she flicked her ears forward, toward the three other cats, Beetlepaw, Softpaw, and Rosedust, who were huddled together, looking pretty rough themselves.

Thornbreeze frowned, "I need to get back out there. I'm a strong warrior, and we could lose the battle!" he snapped at her.

Autumncloud finished wrapping Rosedust's left fore-leg with cobwebs and catchweed just as he spoke. She didn't look up at him, only replied calmly, "Our other clan-mates are just as important, Thornbree-"

Brookspirit pulled herself up, cutting in, "Go ahead and help him, Autumncloud," he voice sounded pained, "I can wait."

The medicine cat sighed irritably, frustrated at the two cats. She began working on Thornbreeze, anyways, and soon she was finished and sending him on his way.

**(Okay… So I didn't get this one up last night. I may or may not have fallen asleep. And Robinpaw, I get ya'. I just thought it might fit Brookspirit; I'll try not to do that sort of name in the future, though you may see Dim in the future. Sorry! Anyways, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know. If you liked it or didn't, review if you can! I hope you enjoyed.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Envy and Love

Silver tail swishing. Whiskers of ice flicking at the sides of her face, knocking snow off of the tips. Black paws gracefully pressing into the snow, leaving smooth, curved impressions in the cold white silk.

_So beautiful…_ was Thornbreeze's only thought as he watched the pretty she-cat before him. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that his legs had gone numb in the powdery-snow under him.

She was the most beautiful she-cat in the clan, that Dimfrost. Her pelt was always kempt and it shone under any light, her eyes the same with a lighter tint.

Thornbreeze narrowed his eyes and sighed angrily, looking to her left at the dark grey tom, with white streaks plunging downward in his pelt, that she had sat down next to.

She giggled as he spoke to her, and Thornbreeze's tail began to flick as he glared at Stormflash.

Dimfrost smiled, licking his cheek, before trotting off toward the nursery. She often visited the kits there and kept them entertained. Sometimes she would take care of the kits while the queens got some fresh air.

Thornbreeze cleared his throat and stood, stomping a few times to try and wake his legs up a bit. He began padding towards the nursery, hoping to talk to her. Maybe he could help out with the kits and impress her, or-

"H-hi Thornbreeze," came the familiar voice of Brookspirit behind him.

Thornbreeze quickly turned his head to her, "What?" he snapped, wanting to get to Dimfrost.

Brookspirit looked more nervous than usual, and her voice was quiet, "I-I was wondering if maybe-"

"Can you make this quick? I have something to do," Thornbreeze said mindlessly, staring ahead at the nursery again.

"Oh. Um, maybe another time, then," she mewed softly, and soon Thornbreeze heard the silent crunching of snow as she headed off.

He smiled to himself, and hoped he wouldn't get any other distractions, "Now, let's get to business."

**(And here's the other chapter for today. I know that last one was supposed to be up last night, but… I'd rather release two chapters today, not three. Don't worry, you should get the next two tomorrow. If not, you'll get one for sure, but most likely both. If you liked it or didn't please review! I hope you enjoyed!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lust and Self Control

Thornbreeze let out a low, rumbling growl as he rolled in the snow outside of camp, staining it bright red. He was right next to one of the river in the territory, and he wished he could just dive in to wash off, but it was completely frozen. Even if you tried to break the surface, it was frozen all the way down to the riverbed, and Thornbreeze really didn't feel like jumping into freezing water, anyways.

Dimsnow… He remembered exactly what had happened back there with her. The conversation, their actions, everything.

He had gone into the nursery, chest puffed slightly, and had found Dimsnow, playing with Mudfeather's kits.

The fluffy brown queen brushed past him on his way in, and Toadkit, Cherrykit, and Applekit were climbing all over Dimsnow, who was laughing with them.

She rolled around, making them try to stay on top of her until she noticed Thornbreeze. She turned over onto her stomach, "Oh, hello Thornbreeze," she looked uncomfortable, "did you need something?"

Thornbreeze put on a smile, "Actually yes. Do you mind if we go outside of camp for a while?"

Dimsnow looked back at the kits, crashing into each other as they tried to catch her tail, which was sweeping across the den floor, "Well, Mudfeather is out, and I need to take care of the kits until she's back…"

One of the other queens stood, "Oh, nonsense. I'll take them for a bit." She herded them away from Dimsnow, though they looked disappointed.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon," Thornbreeze reassured them before leading Dimsnow out of the nursery and then through the camp's entrance. He continued until they were quite a ways into the territory, then stopped and turned to face Dimsnow, who looked confused and anxious to know what he had to say. He decided to get right to it. I mean, why not? "Dimsnow, I really like you." He circled her like she was a trapped piece of prey, twining his tail with hers.

She looked taken by surprise and he saw her cheeks burning through her thin fur.

"Will you be my mate?"

Dimsnow pulled away, looking longingly back in the direction of the camp, "I don't know... I mean, you're really nice and all, but I just don't think-"

Fury flashed through the tom, "What?" he growled.

Dimsnow backed up ears flattened, "I'm just not really sure that we-"

He narrowed his eyes which were blazing with anger, "Come on! You can't be serious!" No, no, this wasn't working out at all! She was supposed to love him. She was supposed to become his mate! Without thinking twice, he pounced on her, pinning her thin shoulders to the ground, making splashes of dirt and dust on her beautiful pelt. He dug his claws into them, staining her pelt, as well as the underlying snow, yet another color; crimson.

She quickly reacted, pulling her hind-paws up to his belly. She dug her claws in and repetitively dragged over his skin, getting him to release a hiss of pain and anger. She rolled out from under him before whipping around behind him and onto his back.

He felt her claws dig into his pelt yet again, drawing warm blood that he could feel battling the cold air. He rolled onto his back, crushing her, and then turned back over, pinning her yet again as she breathed heavily.

She whimpered, but bit it back and tried to remain strong, "Can't you handle that..." she swallowed, "...that not every cat wants to be by your side constantly, even if you wish so?"

He felt her muscles tighten under her fur, as if she were bracing herself for another blow.

She was right.

Thornbreeze released one shoulder and lifted his claws to her face before slashing them across, leaving scratches etched into her cheek and splitting the sensitive skin of her nose as he stared her right in the eyes. He could see them glazing over, making her pain and fear as obvious as a fox in the nursery. He finally leaped off of her and limped away, sending a sharp hiss over his shoulder, "I never knew she-cats could be this stupid!"

**(Here it is! I personally feel this was one of my better chapters, and definitely longer. Like, twice as long. It was also really fun to write, and I think the next one will be too. I realize Brookspirit wasn't here to show off the opposing virtue, but I just couldn't find a good way to fit her in (I'm sooorry. ;_;). Oh, and the next/last(I think) one probably won't be up tonight, as I'm don't think I can type while mini-golfing . ^^' I'll sure try to work on it some though. Anyways, I hope you like this one (I know I do!) and please review if you can, if you like it or don't. No flame please! Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Wrath and Kindness

**(Yep… here it is: The official end to this story. I guess I'll leave you to your reading then… Enjoy! :)**

Shaking where he stood, he felt deep crimson seeping down into the snow between his claws. He breathed heavily and looked around at the grim camp.

It was very silent, with the soft snoring of the other cats having been silenced just a few moments before. Not a single sound was in the air, aside from Thornbreeze's own breathing.

His eyes flashed to the limp form of Echostar, right next to the identical form of her mother, one of the elders, Silverwing, before his head whipped around, his gaze pausing on each body in the clearing.

It was so easy. So simple. The reason and actions alike.

The reasoning: Nobody understood. Nobody appreciated him. Nobody let him live how he wanted. Nobody cared.

Thornbreeze had opened his eyes, having faked sleep, at moon-high; the camp was quiet. He had taken out Echostar first, slitting her throat quickly with his claws. When he was sure she was out, losing a life, he tore his claws down her stomach, making sure she would stay dead. Then, he went after the rest, stalking silently and making each kill without a sound. They didn't even have a chance to cry for help. However, the apprentices and queens were allowed to leave. He entered the apprentice den with only three sleeping forms inside, and snapped loudly, "I would suggest you get the queens and leave."

Softpaw was up like lightning. She was tiny, but very fast, and worry was the first emotion in her eyes, "Are we being attacked? Is something happening?"

Thornbreeze didn't respond, but instead headed back out of the den, with the apprentices right behind him.

They hurried to the nursery, on the way seeing into the dim dens around them and, seeing their clan-mates inside, began moving faster, crying out to the queens to wake up. Soon every one of them was carrying a kit or two back out, some of the queens crying. They couldn't bring themselves to look at the tom that had murdered their kin, and they couldn't do anything, fearing they would, too, be killed.

Now, he tried not to breakdown. It was all he could do not to throw his head back and yowl as loud as he possibly could. Before he could even consider doing so, he heard the crunch of snow resounding behind him. He whipped around, and caught sight of the snow colored she-cat's face, full of fear, but more of worry.

Each of her features was lined with concern, and her eyes looked misty, "Thornbreeze…"

He wanted to rush over and bury his face into Brookspirit's shoulder, but he couldn't. He didn't deserve her pity. He would have thought so before, but… not anymore. He deserved nothing but pain.

"Why? Why did you do this-" she asked, voice trembling at the same rate as her body.

"Just leave me alone!" he cried out.

"Thornbreeze, I can help you. I'll stay right here with you if you need it."

"Go away!"

And with that, she was gone, like the others. However, her leaving was painful to both of them. Not peaceful, not easy, and not right.

Thornbreeze watched her run away quickly before collapsing into the snow and watching her blurring form move farther away.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, but apologizing wouldn't do anything to fix his sins.

**(Wow, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you felt the same reading. I felt really sad typing this, because I felt sorry for Thornbreeze. Well, I really hope you liked this story. Review if you want( no flame please), and thank you so much for reading.)**


End file.
